Meow, Meow! Woof Woof!
by Midnight Arsevell
Summary: Your average Akatsuki loving girl meeting the Akatsuki story. Full summary inside. Rated T for now.


**Meow, Meow! Woof, Woof!**

_**Summary: The P.A.L's are working at a local animal shelter for the summer. Taking turns each day, seems easy. But once day, Kandice was eavesdropping on her boss, and she heard about a group of kittens and puppies being put down for thier strange colors. It's now up to P.A.L's to save these *Cough* 'Innocent' *Cough* lives. But everything goes down hill when a dare at a sleepover goes horribly wrong. "I Dare you Justice to make out with one of these ten animals for 20 seconds!"**_

* * *

**The P.A.L's**

Tanaray (18) (Kandice's Sister)

Kandice (17) (Tanaray's Sister)

Hazel (17)

Justice (18)

Kaina (18)

* * *

**The Bet**

**Kandice**

_Poke..._

_Poke..._

_Poke..._

_"OW!"_ I whined sitting up quickl,y only to bang my head into someone else's. Not knowing exactly who it was, I snapped.

"Who goes there! I have twenty fingers and I'm not afraid to use them!" I yelled standing on my bed in a ready-to-fight posistion. I scanned the room, but nobody was there.

"Hmm...that was strange. Who was poking-AH! HIYA!" I ended up kicking somone across the room when I felt someone touch my ankle. Take a few loud breaths, I calmed down, and suddenly I realized who it was...oops...

"Ow! KANDICE!" Tanaray yelled standing up quickly. Knowing Tanray, her whole body would've been on fire after that.

"S-Sorry Tanaray!" I said backing up a bit. Forgetting that I was on my bed, I fell off, landing flat on my head.

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the angry face of an angry morning Tanray. I sat up quickly and stood up.

"You little _Salope!" _she yelled at me.

"Sorry Tanray. I forgot you came over last night. What were you doing poking me anyway?" I asked.

"I was trying to wake up saying 'Good morning my dear sister! Time for the P.A.L's to have thier daily morning meeting at the park' but that completely backfired."

"Sorry. You'd usually do it over the phone so I just-"

"Pah! I don't wanna here it! Just hurry up and get ready," she demanded.

"Hmph. Just because you're the co-leader of the P.A.L's doesn't mean yuo have act like a bitch to me," I mumbled to myself when she walked out the room. I took a quick shower and rushed downstairs, almost bumping into Tanaray.

"Hey sis. Ready to go?" she asked opening the door.

"Sure. Were'nt you just mad at me ten minutes ago?"

"Oh Kandice. That's just how I is in the morning," she said jumping into the window of her car. O.O This girl is crazy.

I calmly got in the passenger seat, closing the door sliently. She took off down the road.

We arrived behind the park where all the other PAL's were. We waved awkawardly before taking our seats. Justice stood up witha book in her hand.

"Girls, this summer will be something a little different," she started. "No more long vacations, getting our hair did. This Summer, we'll be getting jobs." We all made conmplaining noises. Justice rolled her eyes.

"Girls. PAL's don't act like this," she scolded playfully. "The only time when we can do that is...everyone say it.

"ONLY when an episode of Naruto involving an akatsuki memeber is over," we all said. We haven't done that in awhile, and honestly, it was fun.

"When I say 'job', I mean working at an animal shelter. I know how much we LOVE animals." I sighed. Kaina sighed.

"I'll only do it if we take turns," she mumbled.

"I was just getting to that Kaina. Thank you," Justice said her eyebrow twitching.

"So...there are 5 of us, so...here's the schedule for us

_**Monday: 8:30am - 12:45 (Kandice)**_

_**Tuesday: 8:30am - 5:45 (Hazel & Kaina)**_

_**Wednesday: 12:45 - 4:50 (Tanaray)**_

_**Thurday: 12:30 - 5:00 (Justice)**_

_**Friday: 8:00 - 6:00 (ALL)**_

My jaw dropped. I swear, it almost fell off.

"WHAT?! Why do we get the longest hours?" Hazel whined.

"Because, those were the only available hours. And plus, there needs to be a day where we're all working. That's the buisiest day anyway. Walk the dogs, feed everyone, give them baths, everything else. And weekends, we do whatever the hell we want. Salope..." she mumbled the last word.

"DA! I heard that!" I said pointing my finger at her. She smirked.

"Yeah. I loved French class. I can't beleive the teacher would teach us a word like that," Tanaray said.

"Maybe so that one day we can cuss him out without getting in trouble," Hazel said.

"No. That would be...stupid?" She frowned blowing a bang out of her face.

"Whatever you say leader-sama," I said sounding a bit like Tobi. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway girls. We start next week. Please don;t be late fro your shifts. We lose 10 dollars off our pay check for every five minuets we're late."

"FIVE MINUTES?" Kaina yelled. "How much are we getting payed in one hour?" I asked.

"Eh, about 100 dollars a week..." we all leaned forward waiting for the rest of the answer. she raised an eyebrow.

"Each," she said proudly...

"Whoa! All that money! that's a bit much. And that means..." I quickly did the math in my head.

"OVER A THOUSAND DOLLARS FOR ALL OF US BY SATURDAY!" I yelled, ore shocked than excited.

"Yep. No need to be shocked. This is the richest city in the whole state of Massachusetts. Riverstaile..." I rolled my eyes.

"I know this is rich City, but that mean we have to take all of it?" Hazel asked. i swear, this girl is like another Hinata, but we all love her! She may be the youngest, but she's a smart thinker, and she's always spying on other girls to make sure they aren't plotting anything against us at school.

"Well, he was offering us 500 each an hour. Is that too much?" she asked. She blushed.

"Uh...n-no."

"Good! So, today is Friday! what do you girls want to do?" Justice asked.

"See a movie?" Kaina suggested.

"Nah. We did that last Friday."

"Re-dye our hair."

"My hair fell out because of that!" Tanaray whined. "Look at how short it is now."

"But Tanray, you're hair is still long. It may not be half way up your ass like it was, but it's long..." Hazel said.

"Do our nails?" I asked. Everyone shook thier heads.

"OH! The jocks invited us to a party tonight! We're all invited!" Hazel pointed out. We all gasped.

"I've never been to one of those before!" I said.

"Well. Do you want to go or not?" Juatice said.

"WE DO!" we all yelled. She giggled.

"Okay, what time does it start Hazel?" I asked.

"Uhm...he wants us to be there at 8:45...but it doesnt officaly start until 9:30..." she mumbled. She smiled hapily.

"Oh cool."

"So...do you girls want to come back to my place and watch some Akatsuki yaoi...? I whispered. They all nodded.

"Okay. Last one in the car owes us each 2 dollars..."

"Really?" Kaina asked.

"For the rest of the summer." Oh hell to the no! I was the first one to start sprinting down the hill, and fell as soon as I was 2 feet away from the car. By the time I got up, Tanaray had already statred the eingine with everyone inside. Ah FUCK!

"Sorry sis. You 8 dollars for the next few months." I hopped in the back seat, landing dead on Kaina's lap. Tanaray smirked and sped off down the sreet.

* * *

All right. this is the first chapter, so there's going to be quite a lot of information.

**_Salope- Whore in French XD_**

**P.A.L** stands for "**Phsycotic Akatsuki Lovers**." they are not the popular crowd in school. They are just a bunch of Akatsuki fans so they started a little club of thier own.

So, I know this was a boring chapter, but honestly, it was fun to write. I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews. Thank you people! See ya...whenever XD


End file.
